1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) manufacturing technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a one typical pixel electrode of Polymer Stabilization Vertical-Alignment (PSVA) LCD. For the typical PSVA LCD, the pixel electrode is designed to have a shape similar to a Chinese character “”, including a vertical branch 80, a horizontal branch 81, and a plurality of branches 82 forming an angle equaling to ±45 or ±135 degrees with x axis. The vertical branch 80 and the horizontal branch 81 divided the dimension of the pixel into four areas, and each of the area is spread with the branches forming the angle equaling to 45 degrees with the x axis.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing the upside-down liquid crystal of the pixel electrode of FIG. 1 after being applied the voltage. FIG. 2 shows that the liquid crystal molecules 90 incline from an outside to inside of the pixel electrode after being applied the voltage equaling to 4V. The inclining angle is along the direction of the notch, that is, the direction of the branch 82 as indicated by the arrow. The inclining angle of the liquid crystal for the four areas are respectively ±45 or ±135 degrees, and the inclining angle directs at a central area. As shown in FIG. 2, the included angle formed by the liquid crystal and the x axis are respectively −135 degrees for the first dimension, −45 degrees for the second dimension, 45 degrees for the third dimension, and 135 degrees for the fourth dimension. Currently, the PSVA manufacturing process usually designs the pixel electrode to have the shape similar to the Chinese character “” to control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules so as to enhance the color shift issue at wide viewing angle.
However, this solution strongly depends on the design of pixel electrode, which may result in light and dark strips. As such, the transmission rate of light beams is reduced, and the display performance and brightness may be affected.